


Три раза, когда Альбус попадал в неприятности из-за Скорпиуса, и один раз, когда этого не случилось

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: В названии )





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Albus Got In Trouble Over Scorpius and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638100) by [BookNerdScorpius (Hikarinimichitasora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BookNerdScorpius). 



> бета FrauleinZicklein

На портретах в кабинете МакГонагалл были изображены великие директора прошлого. Альбус уже видел их однажды – и только однажды – когда сидел в кабинете рядом с родителями и Скорпиусом, полный горечи, адреналина, ярости, страха, а самое главное – благодарности за то, что остался жив. 

Когда отец рассказывал ему о своих приключениях, он никогда не упоминал, какие чувства он при этом испытывал. Гарри Поттер ничего не говорил об ужасе, пробирающем до костей, или о всепоглощающем чувстве облегчения от того, что твой друг жив. Если подумать, отец вообще никогда толком не говорил Альбусу о прославивших его событиях. Альбус узнавал о них от других людей. 

Но теперь он снова сидел в кабинете, уставившись на портреты, и ждал профессора МакГонагалл и нагоняя за проклятие, которое он наложил на метлу Розы. Каждый раз, когда Роза садилась на метлу, та превращалась в чайник и устремляла струю пара… в общем, в то место, которое вряд ли кто-нибудь захочет отпаривать. 

– Альбус Северус Поттер, – раздался чей-то голос. Альбус снова поднял взгляд на портреты, пытаясь понять, кто с ним заговорил. Почти все директора мирно дремали – кроме двух последних. 

Голубые мерцающие глаза Альбуса Дамблдора уставились на него поверх очков-полумесяцев. Темные, холодные глаза Северуса Снейпа смотрели поверх крючковатого носа. Альбус заерзал на стуле.

– Мне сейчас будет делать выговор МакГонагалл. Еще не хватало, чтобы и вы двое меня отчитывали, – заявил он. Дамблдора это явно позабавило, но на лице Снейпа появилось отвращение. Альбус принялся внимательно его разглядывать.

Хотя первое имя он получил в честь Дамблдора, его всегда гораздо больше интриговали причины, по которым отец назвал его в честь Северуса Снейпа. Они со Снейпом оба были слизеринцами, и Альбус немного надеялся, что они похожи больше, чем выходило со слов отца. 

Впрочем, ему впервые представилась возможность поговорить со Снейпом. 

– Последний раз я видел тебя в больничном крыле. Тогда ты был совсем плох. Рад, что ты снова полон жизни и энергии. К тому же и дуешься чуть поменьше. – Дамблдор говорил, словно добрый дедушка, с нотками легкого подтрунивания в голосе. Альбус в ответ скривился. Ему совсем не хотелось вспоминать ночь, когда отец запретил ему видеться с Скорпиусом. Вот уж определенно не самое счастливое воспоминание. 

– Типичный Поттер: постоянно попадает в переделки, да еще и мой факультет из-за него теряет баллы, – язвительно проговорил Снейп, и Альбус сразу же обернулся к нему.

– А из-за вас, конечно, со Слизерина ни разу не снимали баллы, – саркастично заметил он. Снейп поджал губы и сверкнул черными глазами. 

– Я был профессором в этой школе, и тебе полагается обращаться ко мне «сэр». 

Альбус смерил его мрачным взглядом.

– Ну-ну, Северус. Не стоит так нападать на мальчика. Я слышал, он устроил на квиддичной тренировке гриффиндорцев тот еще переполох. Ты должен им гордиться, – проговорил Дамблдор, слегка развернувшись в сторону Снейпа. Тот фыркнул.

 

– Подобная выходка в стиле Уизли ниже слизеринского достоинства, – заявил он. Альбус закатил глаза.

– Только потому, что меня поймали. Случись по-другому, вы бы сочли эту выходку блестящей, – ответил он. Снейп сверкнул глазами. 

– Вижу, ты унаследовал худшие черты и Поттеров, и Уизли, – заключил он, но уголки его губ еле заметно приподнялись. Альбус просто не знал, что и думать. В этом человеке явно не было абсолютно ничего приятного – но в то же время он столько про него слышал и читал… Может, он вообще с кем-то другим разговаривает? 

Но Дамблдор назвал его Северусом, кто же это еще может быть.

– Простите, что заставила ждать, мистер Поттер, – сказала МакГонагалл, входя в кабинет и садясь. Альбус перевел взгляд с портретов на ее строгое лицо.

– Я собрала показания у участников событий. Мадам Помфри сказала, что пар был достаточно горячим для того, чтобы доставить неприятные ощущения, но не обжигающим. Вам крупно повезло – в противном случае вас бы ждал еще один год отработок. – МакГонагалл выложила на стол несколько пергаментов – явно показания гриффиндорской квиддичной команды. – Вместо этого вы будете отрабатывать в течение месяца – помогать мадам Хуч поддерживать в рабочем состоянии поле для квиддича. И будете делать это маггловским способом. 

Альбус кивнул. Если он спокойно примет наказание, может, МакГонагалл и не напишет домой. Отец проявлял больше понимания с… с тех самых пор. Но все равно их отношения сложно было назвать идеальными. Порой они с трудом друг друга переносили. 

– Можно вопрос, Поттер? – спросила МакГонагалл. Альбус слегка склонил голову.

– Конечно, профессор. 

Он услышал, как фыркнул со своего портрета Снейп, но не поднял взгляд.

– Зачем вы зачаровали метлу Грейнджер-Уизли? Причем так неприкрыто, что она поняла, чьих это рук дело? Я думала, вы гораздо умнее. 

Альбус опустил взгляд. Он-то знал, почему он это сделал. Потому что Скорпиус тренировался весь год, чтобы попасть в команду по квиддичу. Потому что он наконец попал туда после травмы, полученной одним из слизеринских охотников. Потому что Роза все-таки согласилась пойти на свидание со Скорпиусом. Потому что Скорпиус никогда не смог бы обыграть ее на поле. Потому что… 

Потому что…

– Мне показалось это забавным, – сказал он. МакГонагалл смерила его пристальным взглядом.

– Ну, будем надеяться, что в будущем вы перестанете считать это забавным. Вы свободны, мистер Поттер, – она указала рукой на дверь. Альбус вышел, не оглядываясь. 

2.  
– Снова здесь, Поттер? – ухмыльнулся Снейп. Альбус рухнул на кресло, предложенное МакГонагалл. Губы ее были поджаты, спина вытянута в струну, пальцы все еще крепко сжимали палочку.

Из губы Альбуса шла кровь, и он постоянно вытирал ее рукавом.

– Драка, – произнесла МакГонагалл. В ее голосе звенела ярость. – В маггловском стиле.

– Вылитый отец, сразу видно, – протянул Снейп. Альбус прожег портрет взглядом. 

– Северус, прошу на этот раз оставить свое мнение при себе, – осадила его МакГонагалл.

Рядом со Снейпом мирно дремал в своем портрете Дамблдор. Альбус не был уверен, стоит ли считать это везением.

– Студент моего факультета подрался голыми руками, как маггл? Неужели у него не хватило ума хотя бы палочку применить? – никак не мог угомониться Снейп. МакГонагалл развернулась и одарила его таким яростным взглядом, что Снейп исчез – видимо, поспешно удалился в более спокойное местечко.

– Ну и – что случилось на этот раз? – поинтересовалась МакГонагалл, упираясь ладонями в столешницу. Альбус слегка поник.

– Он сказал кое-что про Скорпиуса, – пробормотал он. – О том, что Скорпиус получил место в квиддичной команде только потому, что его жалеют из-за умершей мамы. 

Стальной взгляд МакГонагалл слегка смягчился.

– Никто из свидетелей об этом не упоминал, – сказала она. Альбус крепче вцепился в подлокотники кресла. – А мистер Малфой слышал эти слова? 

– Нет. Не думаю, что ему стоит об этом знать, – тихо сказал Альбус. – Это только причинит ему боль. 

– Боюсь, вы не последний раз попадаете в неприятности, пытаясь защитить честь мистера Малфоя, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз вы получите более мягкое наказание, – заверила его МакГонагалл. – А теперь бегите к мадам Помфри, чтобы она исцелила вашу губу, мистер Поттер. 

Альбус не нуждался в дальнейших уговорах. Он заметил, что Дамблдор на портрете проснулся и теперь смотрел на него с любопытством на лице. Он не стал дожидаться мудрых изречений бывшего директора. 

3.  
– Неужели, мистер Поттер? Снова? Вы совсем не можете защитить своего друга с помощью слов, а не палочки? – спросила МакГонагалл. В этот раз Альбусу не повезло – она все-таки отправила сову отцу. Он знал, что впереди его ждет неприятный разговор, к которому он был совершенно не готов и в котором он даже не собирался участвовать.

МакГонагалл сжала пальцами переносицу. 

– Ждите здесь. Я приведу сюда вашего отца, как только он… закончит разговаривать с вашим братом, – с этими словами МакГонагалл вышла из кабинета. 

Джеймс в этот раз тоже попал в неприятности. Впервые на памяти Альбуса братья Поттеры сражались вдвоем против всего мира. Альбус даже не был уверен, почему Джеймс решил на этот раз вступиться за Скорпиуса, да еще с таким пылом.

– Мама мне кое-что рассказала, – объяснил запыхавшийся Джеймс, когда все закончилось, хотя что именно рассказала ему мама, Альбус так и не понял. И у него не было времени расспросить как следует брата – в этот момент появился профессор Лонгботтом, отправил Джеймса обратно в Гриффиндорскую башню, пообещав, что его ждут отработки, а Альбуса – в кабинет МакГонагалл. Это уже становилось традицией – так часто он последнее время попадал в неприятности. 

– А, вот ты и вернулся, Альбус, – сказал Дамблдор. Альбус поднял взгляд. Снейп с Дамблдором вдвоем смотрели на него со стены. Альбус обогнул стол в центре кабинета и подошел к стене поближе.

– Я знаю, что собирается сказать Снейп. Я недостоин Слизерина, раз постоянно попадаюсь. – Альбус скрестил руки на груди. Дамблдор в ответ улыбнулся, а Снейп закатил глаза. 

– У тебя определенно неплохо получается устраивать переполох. Хотя, подозреваю, половина происходящего до учителей не доходит, – мягко проговорил Дамблдор. Альбус расплылся в улыбке. 

– Даже если бы это было правдой, я бы не признался, – ответил он и увидел, как презрение на лице Снейпа сменяется одобрением. 

– Ты очень предан своему другу. Просто исключительно. Редко можно встретить такую преданность среди однокурсников, – отметил Дамблдор. 

– Просто несправедливо, что со Скорпиусом так обращаются, причем совершенно незаслуженно. Он самый добрый человек из всех, кого я знаю, – упрямо заявил Альбус. Дамблдор кивнул. 

– Не сомневаюсь, мальчик мой. Когда я был подростком, я был тоже очень привязан к своим друзьям. Иногда это ослепляло меня и не давало понять, как правильно поступить, – заявил он. Альбус нахмурился. 

– И как же тут правильно поступить? Я не собираюсь спокойненько сидеть и позволять другим говорить все, что им вздумается. Особенно после того, что случилось в прошлом году. Никто не знает, через что мы прошли, и даже если бы я рассказал, никто бы ничего не понял. Я должен защищать его! – выдал он, возмущенно глядя на стену. Дамблдор поправил мантию.

– Возможно, иногда лучше всего проявить честность. Хотя, наверное, дело тут не в честности с обидчиками юного Малфоя. 

Альбус нахмурился.

– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – упрямо заявил он. Снейп фыркнул.

– Директор пытается посоветовать тебе признаться Малфою в своих чувствах, Поттер. После чего, возможно, ты сможешь защитить его, не разбивая людям носы направо и налево. – Несмотря на резкость высказывания, тон Снейпа был на удивление доброжелательным. 

У Альбуса отвисла челюсть.

– Как вы… Я же никому не говорил! 

Снейп вздохнул.

– Каждое поколение учеников уверено в том, что никто до них не влюблялся в школе, – с невозмутимым видом произнес он. Дамблдор хихикнул:

 

– Если бы ты только знал, о чем говорят люди, когда полагают, что их слышат только портреты. 

Альбус попытался вспомнить, чего такого он мог сказать вслух, но безуспешно.

– Я не хочу портить нашу друж…

– Мистер Поттер, присаживайтесь. Гарри, и ты тоже. Полагаю, это займет у нас какое-то время, – сообщила МакГонагалл, заходя в кабинет. 

Альбус на протяжении всей беседы упрямо молчал, чувствуя на себе устремленный со стены взгляд двух пар глаз – мерцающих голубых и поблескивающих черных. 

4.

– У меня отец работает в Министерстве, так вот он рассказывал, что в прошлом году Министр магии проводила все эти срочные совещания, потому что выяснился скандальный факт: Малфой оказался ребенком от кровосмесительной связи между его отцом и бабушкой! 

Альбус увидел, как лицо Скорпиуса побледнело, руки сжались в кулаки, а плечи затряслись. 

Посреди Большого зала Альбус не мог себе позволить даже самое незаметное проклятье. Равенкловцы, похоже, и не подозревали, что их могут услышать за слизеринским столом. 

И Альбус сделал все, на что был способен в это мгновение. Он протянул руку и накрыл ладонью сжатый кулак Скорпиуса. Тот поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

– Ты что делаешь? Мы не можем держаться за руки за завтраком! Люди подумают, что мы… мы… – Скорпиус осекся и смущенно покраснел, явно не в состоянии договорить фразу. Альбус собрался с духом.

Так он не остановит пересуды. Не остановит дурацкие сплетни. Может быть, он даже в итоге все испортит. Но Скорпиус отвлекся от однокурсников и смотрел теперь только на Альбуса, и Альбус невольно подумал, что так будет лучше.

– Ну и что? Как будто они и так не думают о нас всякое. По крайней мере, так мы сможем сами управлять всеми этими сплетнями. 

Скорпиус посмотрел на него так, словно у Альбуса выросла вторая голова. 

– Альбус, ты ведь это не серьезно? – спросил он, но руку не отнял. Альбус почувствовал, как кулак под его ладонью расслабляется. 

– А что, если все-таки серьезно? – как можно небрежнее поинтересовался он. Прозвучавший намек повис в воздухе.

– Ты… ты приглашаешь меня на свидание? Посреди Большого зала? – слегка прерывистым голосом спросил Скорпиус. Альбус сглотнул, собирая в кулак храбрость, унаследованную от мамы. 

– Да, – сказал он, изо всех сил пытаясь оставаться невозмутимым. – Ну, то есть… если ты хочешь. Кое-кто посоветовал мне попытаться быть с тобой честным, и… Ну, знаешь, неудачники вместе против всего мира и все такое, да? 

– Ты хочешь встречаться со мной, потому что я неудачник? – уточнил Скорпиус, и уголки его губ разочарованно опустились. – Потому что больше не с кем? 

– Что? Нет! – Альбус понял, что умудрился облажаться. – Скорпиус, честное слово, ты один из самых потрясающих людей из всех, кого я знаю. Я просто… Ох, знаешь, забудь вообще об этом разговоре. Это было глупо. 

– Нет-нет, – Скорпиус крепче сжал его руку. – Ты правда… Все эти драки последнее время… Ты защищал меня? 

– Не хочу отвечать на этот вопрос, – тихо сказал Альбус. Скорпиус вгляделся в его лицо – и, похоже, нашел ответ. 

– Альбус Северус Поттер, какой же ты глупый. Я пойду с тобой на свидание, – начал Скорпиус, и Альбус по его глазам понял, что перебивать его не стоит. – Но не потому, что мы неудачники, и не потому, что мне нужен защитник, и ни по какой другой дурацкой причине. Я сделаю это, потому что ты мне нравишься. 

Альбус молча сидел и думал о глупых выходках, которые совершил за последние несколько месяцев, все это время почему-то считая, что так будет лучше: подавлять свои чувства к Скорпиусу и у него за спиной мстить его обидчикам.

А Скорпиус – вот он: держит руку Альбуса у всех на виду, в Большом зале, и ему все равно, что подумают окружающие. 

Каким же Альбус был идиотом.

– Ты мне тоже нравишься. Прости, что чуть не поджег Розу, избил гриффиндорского загонщика и проклял того мальчика из…

Альбус не закончил предложение, потому что Скорпиус заткнул ему рот круассаном.

– Не хочу даже слушать, почему ты это сделал. Я просто рад, что кто-то уговорил тебя сказать мне правду. – Скорпиус неловко потянулся свободной рукой к кувшину, чтобы налить себе апельсинового сока. – Кстати, а кто это был? 

Альбус покачал головой. 

– Неважно. Вот что сейчас важно: меня больше не поймают, когда я кого-нибудь прокляну. Потому что ты мне будешь помогать, – расплывшись в улыбке, сказал он. Скорпиус закатил глаза, но крепко сжал ладонь Альбуса.

Когда кто-то наконец заметил, что они держатся за руки, по Большому залу прокатился шепоток. Альбус проследил, как волна дошла до гриффиндорского стола. Он увидел, как Джеймс и Роза тут же одновременно повернулись и посмотрели на них.

Лицо Джеймса просияло широкой улыбкой. 

Альбус нерешительно улыбнулся брату в ответ. Он подумал о понимающих и одобрительных взглядах двух директоров с портретов в кабинете МакГонагалл. О матери, которая отвела Джеймса в сторону и что-то ему сказала. О Скорпиусе, который сидел рядом и тоже улыбался. 

Он не сомневался в том, что еще не раз попадет в неприятности, но на этот раз ему удалось добиться отличного результата, не прибегая к проклятиям.


End file.
